deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
The Road to Here: Timeline to Augmentation
This is a transcript of The Road to Here: Timeline to Augmentation from the Sarif Industries viral marketing website. It is preserved here for reference purposes because the Sarif site is Flash-based and Flash is being discontinued by most browsers. The timeline text itself can still be seen in the site's XML data file. 1960 1961 MIT Gives a Hand Massachusetts Institute of Technology introduces the world to MH-1; the first computer-operated mechanical hand. Nearing human likeness, the MH-1 has a hand-arm combination of 35 degrees of freedom, and is sensitive to pattern recognition and simulation of higher cognitive processes. 1970 1973 Hugh Darrow Is Born In Blackheath, South London, media mogul and founder of the advertising conglomerate The Picus Group, Sir Martin Darrow, welcomes his only son into the world. Hugh Darrow proves to be a visionary entrepreneur whose innovations and groundbreaking ideas change not only the face of augmentation, but also the very fabric of society itself. 1978 Hear Again An Australian professor develops the first safe and effective sensorineural biotechnology that directly connects electronic technology to physiological contact within the central nervous system. With the help of this new technology, his patient becomes the first human in the world to receive a multi-channel cochlear implant after losing his hearing from injuries sustained to the head. The implantation proves to successfully give him the ability to regain partial hearing and pitch perception. 1980 1987 A Year for Biotechnology “This year has been a year of innovation and excellence in the field of biotechnology. With the first implantation of a deep-brain electrical simulation system, and Lasik eye surgery being performed for the very first time on a human patient, it’s safe to say we are way ahead of the game.” —Dr. Johan Mulkin, M.D. 1990 1996 Darrow Saves Prosthetics Hugh Darrow purchases and revamps a struggling prosthetics manufacturing company in England, creating Darrow Industries. With his family’s considerable assets at his disposal, Darrow ensures that this, as well as his claims to the importance of this event, makes front-page news. “I saw no other option. It can only be seen as my duty to save a company that can, and will, save the human race.”—Darrow 1998 Me, Myself and Electrode The first brain implant capable of stimulating movement is installed in a human patient by researchers at Emory University. The device, or neurotrophic electrode, is implanted into the brain, allowing cortical cells to grow and form neural contacts. After several weeks, the cortical tissue grows into the electrode. This allows a person to interact with the world as if they were using a computer. 2000 2000 Light on the Eye The Artificial Silicon Retina (ASR) is implanted for the first time in the eyes of three nearly blind patients. Containing approximately 3,500 microscopic solar cells that convert light into electrical impulses, the new technology works to replace damaged photoreceptors that normally convert light into electrical signals within the retina. 2001 I, Cyborg All eyes and ears are on a high-power lineman who, after losing both of his arms through severe electrocution, receives a life-changing computerized, biohybrid arm. Dubbed as one of the first non-fictional cyborgs, his fully robotic limb is operated through a nerve-muscle graft and uses micro-computers instead of cables to perform a wide range of complex motions. It is also the first prototype enabling its carrier to sense pressure. 2002 Darrow Opens the Door After six years of intense research, Darrow Industry scientists successfully intertwine PEDOT-electrodes with live neural cells, creating a biocompatible matrix that better enables acceptance of prosthetic materials by organic tissue. “Six years in the making, for an infinite number of newly viable developments and technologies. We did it. The possibilities are now endless.” —Hugh Darrow 2004 New Arms for U.S. Military Development begins for Project Phoenix, a new initiative implemented by the U.S. Military inviting amputee soldiers serving in the two Persian Gulf Conflicts to volunteer for advanced prosthetic research. 2005 Darrow Makes the Connection Building on their earlier creation of PEDOT-clusters, Darrow Industry scientists create a revolutionary biosensor that vastly improves the connection between the human nervous system and artificial limbs. The new technology brings researchers one step closer to thinning the line between prosthetic and organic. 2007 A Leap in Prosthetics Production Looking to increase the efficiency of advanced prosthetics production, David Sarif purchases and overhauls an auto factory in Detroit. Shortly after, Sarif creates a system that automates the manufacturing of advanced prosthetics, converting the newly purchased plant into the first auto-mechanical augmentation factory. “We have made leaps and bounds in manufacturing, so amputees and others are able to take them in life.” —David Sarif 2008 WHO Knew, And Omega Ranch is Born The controversial Omega Ranch begins to take shape with support from the United Nations and several major biotech companies, including the Versalife Group. Leading the development, the World Health Organization (WHO) begins construction on the new centre that will pave the way for research into viral genetics and biological sciences. “This is an extraordinary step for WHO. We can only imagine how this will further our Disease Control Initiative and the reaches of our research.” —Sven Etler, Board Member of WHO 2009 Congress Calls Upon Sarif Stretched thin by two Mideast conflicts, the U.S. Congress passes the Recycle Military Bill, financing free prosthetics for any wounded veteran who re-enlists. With many competitors but little competition, Sarif Industries wins the lucrative prosthetic manufacturing contract and becomes the number one prosthetic manufacturer in America. 2010 2011 If the DNA Fits Darrow Industries publishes “FittestXY”, the first test capable of identifying if a subject suffers from a rare genetic disorder that makes acceptance of an implant not only impossible, but also deadly. Prior to this, Darrow industries had created the drug Neuropozyne, which prevents patients’ immune systems from rejecting their implants and forcibly expelling them in painful, life-threatening ways. When even this proved insufficient, Darrow Industries committed itself to diagnosing the cause of these deaths, ultimately saving millions of lives by identifying the disorder before augmentation surgeries were scheduled. “FittestXY takes the guessing game out of a definite option for improving lives, and separates the line between the Aug-able and not.” —Hugh Darrow Healthcare, Augmented As augmentations become increasingly commonplace, entrepreneur Haydon Suyong envisions the creation of healthcare clinics that cater exclusively to the specific needs of prosthetic-equipped patients. After borrowing 50 million Euros from Hugh Darrow, the dream becomes reality and the first clinic for augs opens. 2012 Augs Save the Day As part of their ultimate exit strategy out of Iraq, the U.S. military sends squads of prosthetic-equipped soldiers into the heaviest conflict zones. The news makes worldwide headlines, and the teams’ success inspires the augmentation-able to see the benefits of acquiring prosthetic parts. 2013 And Then There Were 50 A milestone in the development of augmentation is reached when the 50th healthcare clinic for mechanically augmented patients opens in New Delhi, with nearly 50,000 patients visiting the facility within its first week. At the opening ceremony, Haydon Suyong calls his network of clinics “L.I.M.B. International” for the first time. A Hit for Prosthetics “I don’t care if I lose a limb, bring it on. It will only make my game stronger when I replace it with a prosthetic one. Tear me, limb from limb!” fighter GrandManTation declares. A year after emerging as an underground prosthetic ultimate fighting movement, the Augmented Combat Challenge (ACC) is accepted as a legal sport in 12 countries. Bets taken online and in Vegas turn into a multi-million dollar circuit as the sport’s popularity rapidly grows. 2014 A New Life Brian Nittle becomes the first patient with Down syndrome to successfully receive a deep-brain implant capable of stimulating portions of the brain in order to significantly increase natural cognitive functions. The implantation works better than imagined and Nittle is able to lead a near normal life. “Thank God for Augs” The volcanic Vilama Caldera complex in Argentina unexpectedly detonates in a powerful 'supervolcanic' explosion, blanketing huge swathes of land in Argentina, Chile and Bolivia with hot ash. Over 100,000 citizens are killed, but the world finds hope in augmented humans as they play a major role in the region's rescue and recovery operations. Their enhanced abilities save many lives and prove to make a crucial difference in relief of this awesome disaster. Augmented Athletes Go for Gold After having banned augmented athletes years earlier, plans to rewrite the guidelines and rules governing international athletic competitions are announced. “We can no longer ignore the augmented population. They are to obviously a part of our world, and this is a worldwide competition,” says voting board member Harris Stevenson. 2015 A New Breed of Intelligence Rumors begin to circulate that countries are experimenting with new intelligence-enhancing technology by secretly implanting the devices in military and counter-intelligence officers. As leaked intelligence from Asia and Europe begins to corroborate the story, a fear of falling behind these imposing advancements accelerates global biotechnical research to new levels. Augmented Vets with Benefits After terrorist attacks against Saudi Arabian oil fields decimate the country’s infrastructure and plunge the world into a major energy crisis, an emergency session of the US Congress passes the Green River Energy Bill, opening protected oil shale deposits in Utah, Colorado and Wyoming to development. Seeing the challenges and dangers of drilling in these areas, oil companies begin quietly recruiting augmented war vets to work at the highest salaries. 2016 U.S. Military’s Enhanced Research A foreign pilot equipped with an intelligence-enhancing implant defects to an international U.S. base and the military immediately begins attempting to reverse-engineer the chip. “We will not comment on our progress in the fight against these new intelligence-enhancing implants, but we will say this, one reversed chip means universally reversed chips, and we will not stop until that occurs.” —Lt. Davidson Faith in Prosthetics The Singularity Faith of the Machine God (SFMG), a quasi-religious pro-augmentation group, is formerly recognized as a church. Augs originally formed the SFMG in 2011 in response to being shunned for going against religious scripts that declare it unholy to biologically ‘desecrate’ their bodies. 2017 A Smart Deal for Sarif In an attempt to catch up to the rapid advancements of rival nations, the U.S. military awards Sarif Industries a top secret, no-bid contract to manufacture intelligence-enhancing chips. “We are moving forward,” says Lt. Davidson. 2019 NuChrist for New Biotechnology The NuChrist Initiative emerges as a U.S. based coalition of forward-looking Christian groups that embrace and encourage cloning, augmentation, and the furtherment of biotechnology. Traditionalist Christians hold protests, but cannot stop the membership of the NuChrist Initiative from growing 300% in one year. Fight for Infinity Belltower Associates, an umbrella group of private military contractors, institutes their new augmentation program, Plan Infinity. The program offers soldiers immediate augmentations while deferring payment for as long as they remain active employees of Belltower. Despite critics’ claims that this amounts to little more than indentured servitude, the program is a great success and is adopted as standard procedure. 2020 2020 A New Standard for Shale Workers Antoine Thisdale, an oil shale worker in Utah, loses his job as the demand for stronger and better working Augs grows at the reserve. Thisdale, a completely healthy man, sues for the right to amputate himself and join his augmented competition. A yearlong trial ensues. 2021 The Right to Bear New Arms Following the victorious case of Antoine Thisdale, The U.S. Supreme Court issues a ruling declaring it constitutional for people to have the right to choose to mechanically augment themselves. In direct protest to the groundbreaking ruling, Bill Taggart forms the anti-augmentation group Humanity Front. It is legally incorporated in Utah. 2022 It’s L.I.M.B. The first in Brazil and the 359th in the world, a new L.I.M.B. clinic opens its doors to thousands of augmentation patients. Even amidst a gathering of Humanity Front protestors, the clinic proves to be a highly welcomed establishment for the South American country. 2026 Sarif Prepares For Fierce Competition Sarif Industries, in response to increased levels of competition and a shrinking marketplace, realizes the need for an all-new, high-level security team to protect its research and employees. A team is formed and implemented, featuring highly trained personnel and a veteran leader in ex-SWAT member Adam Jensen. 2027 Prosthetics’ New Star African pop star NyAshia Akim performs at the International Harmony Awards in Los Angeles, unveiling the new prosthetic limbs she received after being severely injured in a terrorist attack in Lagos in 2025. Akim and her beautifully crafted augmentations dazzle the audience during the live broadcast, and her album goes on to sweep the awards. Category:Out-of-game source texts